


The Elephant in the room

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Ben 10 Outing verse [4]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Gwen ends up telling Julie





	The Elephant in the room

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. 
> 
> I was never happy with any of my Ben 10 work I am only archiving it as I decided to archive everything I wrote under Raze flyn.

The Elephant in the room

She was extremely nervous sitting in the room with Julie even though it was supposed to be just a study session. “So Gwen what’s got you so freaked out?” Julie asked her after she squeaked when Julie mentioned Ben.

“I’m not freaked out I’m just having trouble with this problem number twelve,” She said quickly and then frowned as she glanced at it and saw it was actually one of the easier ones. She could see Julie’s knowing expression even without looking.

“Come on Gwen, I don’t know what the elephant in the room is but we aren’t getting any work done,” Julie said shaking her head. “Is something going on with Ben since we broke up has he been hurt or is he seeing someone else?” Her flush must have given it away. “All right who is she?” Julie asked. “Gwen, Ben and I broke up so yeah I’ll be a bit sad that he’s moved on but it isn’t like I have any claim on him.”

“Um it is a bit more complicated than him just having a new girlfriend,” She said to the other girl. “Ben’s dating a guy.” She said and saw Julie blink a few times and sit her book down. “Ben really should have been the one to tell you.”

“Yeah but he never would have until it made the news,” Julie said with something between a smile and a grimace. “I’m really surprised I haven’t seen it all over the tabloids.” She hadn’t even thought about how likely that was. “I guess I should get ready for questions from news reporters over our break up.”

“You aren’t going to trash him in the papers are you?” She asked since she still didn’t know how Julie was taking this. “I mean Ben can be an insensitive jerk but he can’t help who he finds attractive.”

“Gwen I don’t care that he’s dating a guy and I won’t trash him in the press I’m insulted you could even ask me that,” Julie said clearly annoyed. “I admit it is a bit strange that Ben is dating a guy but I can deal with it.”

She was glad that Julie could but now she had to prepare for the inevitable explosion once Ben got outed in the national press. She needed to research options and see if it would be better for Ben to come out on his own or not.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
